The Theft
by RuenD By Love
Summary: After an unexpected Sparkling, Megatron has no idea how to keep one healthy. After learning that Prime's in the same situation and after learning that he has a specialist he needs to steal her to keep his alive. Warning; Mpreg, lanuage, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Theft**_

_**A/N;**_ _Hi, this is my first story so I'm not promising anything praise worthy. It's based on a RP I'm doing with Hidans-Worship-Girl. And though comments are greatly appreciated, I'm not going to be the kind to go, "I'm not getting reviews so I'm not gonna update." I hate when people do that._

_**Disclaimer; **Hasbro owns Transformers, Hidans-Worship-Girl owns Ghost, and I own Impulse_

_

* * *

The Theft_

The sky was lit with lights, even if the sun itself was hidden behind smoke and debris, the sound of firearms and explosions made it hard to hear anything else. Sam looked over at Mikaela who was fixing any Autobot she could as more keep falling around her. Sam held a piece of the Allspark in his hand, waiting for any clear moment to run, to take off with the Decepticon's true target. The sliver was hot against his hand as his grip tightened around it, he watched as Bumblebee took a hit to the shoulder by Starscream and had to hold back a smile when the yellow Camero managed to hit the Seeker in the wing, knocking him out of the air.

Starscream hit the ground, transforming seconds before he did so, managing to land on his aft to avoid any more damage than he had already sustained. He looked at his left wing, the wing Bumblebee had managed to hit. There was a hole through the armor, revealing torn wires. The pain radiating from the broken wing was excruciating, however, it wouldn't take long until he could fix himself up, at least enough to get into the air again. A Seeker was not the best fighter without the ability to fly, it just didn't feel right to be stuck on the ground.

Ironhide watched as the Seeker went down, targeting his cannons on the flier, and just when he was about to fire someone hit his back and he fired just inches away from Starscream's helm. Starscream fired back after noticing where the blast had come from, managing to nail the Autobot in the chest, knocking him back a few yards. Ironhide looked to his left where he could see Impulse standing behind a large fallen tree. She was standing over Optimus, firing at anyone that ventured near the downed Autobot.

Optimus was a little annoyed at the sparking Medic, even though he was only hit in the shoulder, the young Lamborghini had already threatened to remove any and all of his functions if he attempted to go anywhere. However, he did manage to get a few shots at the Decepticons in his range without having Impulse shove him away. The radius around them seemed clear, for now, and Impulse settled her guns, giving them time to cool. She took out the scanner from her right servo and ran it over Prime's chassis, after seeming somewhat satisfied with the results, she turned to head off on the battle field again, but not before telling Prime to stay put.

Bumblebee was wrestling with a Decepticon named Ghost, the mutating 'Con. Ghost had the armor of 100 or more different mechs, being able to change his shape into that of any other 'Con or 'Bot. However, Bee wasn't giving the 'Con any opportunity to change his shape, throwing punches when he was close, and firing at him when he was farther away. Still, when Ghost managed to push Bee off him, Ghost took the opportunity to bolt, taking off, darting between trees until Bee lost sight of him.

Ghost didn't make it far before he was shot at by someone above him, the shot managed to catch his right servo, immobilizing the appendage. He snarled, clutching the bleeding servo to his chest as he looked up at his attacker. At first all he saw was white in the gray, but he quickly saw the black decor within the white. Knowing exactly who it was, he moved right under the falling Lamborghini, watching her tense and lose balance in the air as she tried to move out of his range. He managed to catch her by the leg, swing her around, and throw the petite form into a tree.

Impulse fell heavily to her side, feeling the leaking energon tickle her side as it fell from her back. As Ghost came closer she tore out her guns again, shooting at him, however, it was a short burst since her guns were already overheated. He snatched her servo, forcing it away from him so she couldn't fire anything at him. He knelt down to look into her optics, "What are you doing on the battle field? Shouldn't you be taking care of sparklings?" he hissed into her audios. He looked around her, seeing where she had jumped from. From where they were he could just make out a figure firing in the distance. Zoning in on the mech he smiled, "Or maybe you're protecting one?" He laughed and twisted the servo back farther, causing the Lamborghini to grimace and wires to snap. "You always were too protective to be a Decepticon," he cooed, rubbing the Decepticon insignia on her hip.

Impulse twisted away, bringing more pain to her arm, but putting some inches between them. "I put your slagging afts back together, and you left me for dead."

Ghost sneered, "I see Ratchet was able to reformat your memory chips."

"What was left of them," she bit back, watching as Ghost's attention was moved off her and behind her, in Prime's direction.

"Some protector you turned out to be," he laughed, Impulse turned to see Megatron towering over Prime. Her optics dimmed as she pulled away with a new force, already halfway there by the time Ghost knew what was happening. Impulse managed to get to Prime in record time, standing in front of him with her guns pointed at the ready. However, with her small petite form, Megatron was in no way threatened by her. Not only that but the Decepticon leader already knew who she was, having been her own leader many, many Earth years ago.

Megatron had that know it all, evil, grin on his face as he addressed her. "Pulse, I see you're still functioning."

"With no help from you," she sneered, "And it's _Im_pulse," she added, shoving her guns at him again. She looked over her shoulder at the unconscious 'Bot behind her. Her sneer turned into a scowl as she attempted to assess the damage without the aid of her scanner. Megatron had managed to successfully blast Prime's already ruined shoulder this time too close to his chest for her comfort. Still, the growing sparkling within seemed to be unharmed and undisturbed.

A sound behind her caused her to instinctively remove one gun from Megatron and position it at the newcomers face. She felt trapped, standing there over Optimus, one gun pointed at Megatron, the other at Ghost. She was almost praying that her guns were no longer overheated when a large blast sent Megatron stumbling away from Prime. Her hopeful optics turned to whomever had saved her aft, seeing Ironhide there was just more of a relief. After sending as much of a burst as the heated gun could at Ghost she turned towards the weapons specialist.

"Took you long enough," she growled out at him, but in a thankful way.

The older 'Bot only nodded, "How's Optimus?" he asked, dodging a blast from Megatron, while trying to focus on the downed 'Bot.

"I haven't been able to do a complete check, but it's not serious, and your sparkling hasn't taken any damage either. However, if you think you can handle these two, I can run a full exam," she answered, targeting both her guns on Ghost as the 'Con pushed himself up.

"With both servos bound," Ironhide responded, firing at Ghost while keeping a trained eye on Megatron.

"Sure," Impulse bent down and carefully, manually, removed the scanner from her ruined right servo. With a chocked and pained yelp the scanner came free, but not without the attention of Ironhide.

"Are _you_ gonna make it?" he asked, dodging another blow, this one from Ghost and Megatron, however, Megatron seemed to have lost the interest in the fight. More interested in what the sparkling Medic was doing with Prime.

"Um, I'm a little busy at the moment," she managed to spit out, running the scanner over Prime's chest, over the sparkling, then his shoulder. She scowled upon retched the shoulder, she tried to clear away the leaking energon to see better, however, she managed only to smear it with her own energon that coated her fingers from removing the scanner. She swore low enough for only her to hear and attempted to blindly reattach cables and metal. "A jump start from Ratchet and you should be back on your feet in no time," she told the offline 'Bot.

Ironhide's hand on her shoulder had her jumping up and pointing both guns in his face. Ironhide looked at her quizzically as she looked around, "Megatron?" she asked, seeing no Decepticon anywhere.

"Took off to Primus knows where."

"Oh," was Impulse's low reply as she stumbled forward, held upright by one of Ironhide's hands.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Lost to much energon is all," she muttered, "I just need to recharge." The Lamborghini slumped forward, as the other Autobots gathered around, ready to head back to the base and be patched up. Ratchet took the unconscious femme, picking her up as easily as if she were as light as a human.

"I'll take her, you take Prime," he told Ironhide, however, Ironhide didn't even need to be told, he already had the larger bot propped up against him.

"Let's go," Ironhide said, leading the way as Ratchet followed second. Bumblebee and the twins were behind Ratchet and the other Autobots were following. Sam and Mikaela were sitting in Bee as they got a ride back to base.

* * *

Megatron stood in what was a sad attempt at any medical bay the Decepticon's were capable of sustaining. Starscream sat propped up on one of the berths as Megatron looked him over, Ghost welding the hole in his wing back together taking care of the healing that Screamer's body couldn't do himself.

"We need her," Ghost told Megatron, not that their 'glorious' leader needed to be told that. "None of us knows anything about a sparkling, even if we wanted to terminate it, we would need a specialist. And who better then an ex-'Con?"

Megatron snarled, "If I wanted it terminated, I would have ripped the sparkling out of his cockpit myself, specialist or not." Starscream unconsciously rubbed at his cockpit, a scowl at his leaders words.

Ghost growled back, "I was merely stating a fact, no need to get your possessor fried." The seeker stayed quiet about this, even though it had everything to do with him, he also knew that he didn't really have a say in the matter. If Megatron wanted this sparkling, his heir, then he would be forced to carry it, if Megatron didn't however, he knew his leader was being truthful when he said he would rip it out. "Besides," Ghost continued, "It's not as if this sparkling was planned, we have no idea of what to expect, Pulse will know though."

Megatron's vents cleared loudly, as if huffing his annoyance, "You would want her back, even though she's a filthy Autobot you still can't leave her can you?" He hissed, knowing the history between Ghost and the ex-'Con. "Still, we do need her," Megatron locked optics with Starscream, his SIC looking back at him with an unreadable expression. "Very well, bring her to me, tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Theft**_

_**A/N;**_ _Whew, finally I got the time to finish the chapter, and just in time too! However, pleaaaasssseee don't be mad at me for the ending....it's a cliff hanger...please don't shoot me._

_**Disclaimer; **Hasbro owns Transformers, Hidans-Worship-Girl owns Ghost, and I own Impulse_

_

* * *

The Theft_

Ratchet scowled at the white and black Lamborghini in front of him, "How did you manage to twist your servo like this?" Asked the old Autobot as he examined the twisted servo, untangling the twisted wires and reattaching the peeled armor.

"I told you," she muttered, "I pulled it away from Ghost to get to Prime, it just so happened that he was still twisting it."

"And was it your bright idea to manually remove your scanner?" Ratchet added, pointing at the removed scanner on the table, ready to be put back in after fixing the servo. Impulse looked away, purposely ignoring the Medic, turning her attention to the Autobots around her. Bee was with Mikaela and Sam, or rather, Sam and Mikaela were leaning against the yellow Camero talking about the events that took place. Prime's shoulder was healed and he had headed back to headquarters with the humans and Ironhide. "How's you're memory?"

Impulse turned her head towards him, "What? Oh, my memory chip? Nothing. I haven't gotten a single thing out of it besides what you told me."

"Is it storing data fine?"

"Yeah, I can remember everything up until I woke up on the berth in your med bay."

"You sure you can't remember anything?" Both Impulse and Ratchet looked down at Sam who was walking over to them, obviously, the human had been listening in on their conversation. "I mean, if you regained your memories, you'd remember where the Decepticon base was, right?"

"We could get a lot more information than that," Bumblebee put in, "An ex-'Con Medic would know every Decepticon's weakness."

Sam seemed more interested in her memories when it came to the destruction of the Decepticons. "So, you're sure there isn't anything more that we can do? You know, to jump start her memory chip?"

Ratchet scowled and shook his head, "She either has to regain the memories on her own, or the Decepticons need to. Impulse is not an Autobot, so we have no record of her. We couldn't put any memories back into her, only those who know her fully can copy the memories from their own chip and enter them into hers."

"Ghost seems to know an awful lot about her," Sam put in, "If we took him down and went into his CPU, could we copy the memories ourselves?"

"Although I'm sure any Decepticon would work, yes, technically we could," Ratchet answered.

"What do you mean 'technically'?" Mikaela put in, knowing that Ratchet would not say 'technically' if he were 100% sure of the outcome.

"Well, we would have to override the Decepticon firewalls," Ratchet added, "And Decepticon firewalls are strong, stronger than our own." Ratchet closed up the servo after sliding the scanner back into it's rightful place. Impulse took it back, flexing the joints to get them back into use, knowing that she needed a good wash to remove all the dirt that stained her white paint.

Impulse stood, "I'm heading to headquarters, don't want to be left out in all the action."

"Yeah, I was planning on that too," Sam added, looking at Bumblebee then Impulse. "Since Ratchet's not done with Bee yet, would you mind giving Mikaela and I a ride?"

Impulse shrugged, "Not like I can get more dirtier." It didn't take long for her to switch to her alt form, then opened the door herself.

Mikaela smiled, "I've always wanted to drive a Lamborghini."

Impulse laughed, the sound coming through the speakers, "Yeah, well, you can sit in the front seat and pretend to drive, but I'm going to be doing the real driving here. And please, what ever you do, don't mark up the upholstery or I will have to kill you."

The drive to headquarters was a short and silent one, Impulse had her radio turned on a heavy metal station, low, but still high enough for her to enjoy it. When they arrived, Impulse was greeted by Ironhide, soon after she reverted back into her accustomed form. Sam and Mikaela were greeted by Captain Lennox before being lead away to where the humans were meeting.

With a motion towards Impulse, Ironhide started walking towards the gathering of Autobots, Prime standing out above them all. It seemed empty with out Bumblebee or Ratchet there with them. Ironhide and Impulse made it to the circle just in time to hear the start of the conversation.

"There had to have been a reason for attack," one of the newer Autobots said, looking completely lost. "They didn't seem to have been after the Allspark fragment that Samuel Witwicky has."

"They aren't after the fragment, per-say, there's something else they're after," Impulse put in, standing in the circle of Autobots ahead of her. Everyone turned to cast a weary gaze her way, they still didn't trust her, she's was a Decepticon at heart and she didn't expect to be taken in by everyone. The more important people seemed to trust her so she didn't feel the need to have anyone else on her side.

Prime looked her way, "Then what are they after?"

Impulse almost growled, "I don't know, all I know is that its not the fragment, but," she paused, trying her best to at least remember this. "Something...something..." she stopped when her optics shuddered, flashing warning signs so she wouldn't overheat. It was like waking up when she finally tried to stop digging into her memory chip, she could hear her vents rushing cool air in to try and cool her down. "I can't get to it," she snarled, "Forget I even said anything."

They watched as the white Lamborghini walked away from the group, clearly frustrated with her lack of knowledge. Ironhide sighed and walked over to her, being one of the 'Bots she actually trusted. She stopped after hearing his footsteps behind her, allowing him to catch up and place a reassuring servo on her shoulder. "No one's pushing you to do this," he told her, "You don't have to prove yourself to us, we trust you. If there's one 'Bot I'd want on my side in battle, it'd be you, aside from Optimus that is."

Impulse moved to shove the servo off her shoulder lazily, "Save it Ironhide," she told him, voice low, "I think I'm just going to head back to the base and stay in my quarters for a while." Ironhide nodded, letting her go. As soon as she was a good distance away from everyone she let out her frustration with a rush of air from her vents and quickly going into her alt form. Once she had done that, she squealed off, going just as fast as she could.

From the back of headquarters, red optics flickered as they took in the information around them. He watched as the white Lamborghini, and the black truck talked before the Lamborghini sped off. After she had left, the red optics flickered back to the black truck, scanning it, before slipping back into the dark.

* * *

It was late by the time Impulse pulled into the base, her axles hurt, tires hurt, and she was just looking forward to lay in her quarters for a nice recharge. Once she transformed out of her alt mode she scanned the room, seeing that it was empty, she proceeded to head towards her quarters. As soon as she stood in front of the entrance she typed in the codes and the door slid open, revealing a rather empty room. There was a berth in one corner, and in another there was a desk that was covered with both data pads and medical equipment. There were also a few things that she had in her storage compartments that she didn't know how to use since she used them before the war.

With a sneer at the work that she still had piling up around her, medical evaluations, exams and forms she had to take in order to be fully accepted into the Autobot team. There was a sharp pain in her spark as she went to lay out on the berth in front of her. She scowled, but thought nothing of it as her crimson optics offlined in recharge.

* * *

It felt like five minutes before she woke, she looked around, wondering what had pulled her out of recharge. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. She had fought, she had pushed her memory chip to the limit, then drove herself around at top speeds. She just wanted to sleep. Was that really to much to ask for?

Then she heard it, there was a buzz, an indication that someone was outside her door, buzzing to allow her access. She glanced towards the computer against the wall, "Run a scan over who it is," she ordered, hearing a click from the computer.

"Accessing," there was a pause before the computer's voice could be heard again, "Scanners indicate; Ironhide, Weapon Specialist."

Impulse thought a minute, did she really want to talk with him. He was probably just trying to comfort her again. She let a puff of air out of her vents in a sigh. "Let him in." The doors opened and sure enough, in the shadows she could definitely see Ironhide's bulk against the dark shadows from the hallway. "What time is it?"

"23:04," the computer answered her.

Impulse glared at Ironhide who had walked into her room now. "Do you hear that?" she asked, "It's a little late, and I don't need any sympathy if that's what you're here for." Ironhide didn't answer her but moved a few steps forward, "'Hide?" she asked cautiously, moving from a sitting position to a standing one. Ironhide lifted a servo and brought it to her mouth, causing her optics to brighten in surprise. It didn't last long before that touch turned into a grip that went around her mouth, his other hand grabbed her still healing right servo.

There was a shift as parts moved around and transformed into the true form of the mech, there was a hiss of air that escaped Impulse's vents as she glared at the mech holding her. Ghost smiled at her, bringing her right servo to his face, examining the fresh welds Ratchet put there. "You really should know better than to let someone in late at night like this," he cooed at her, "Specially one such as myself," he paused, looking thoughtful, "Oh, but then again," he moved his face plate towards hers, "You never know when it is me, do ya?"

There was a muffled voice coming from between her fingers, however he didn't bother to move them. Impulse struggled against him, trying to free her left servo that was trapped between her frame and the wall behind her. However Ghost had a good hold on her small frame and it didn't do much for her. Her spark throbbed with him so close by, and it confused the hell out of her, she could feel his spark throbbing in time with hers as well, and she wondered, if just for a moment, if he felt the pain as well.

There wasn't much more she could have done before Ghost inserted a fluid into her intakes, at first it just hurt, then she felt dizzy, and eventually she fell limp in his arms. Ghost picked her up over his shoulder and blasted a hole in her wall, causing alarms to ring and lights to flash, indicating a trespasser. Too bad he was leaving and they wouldn't get to her in time to save her.

* * *

Impulse woke sometime later strapped to a berth with a bright light shinning down upon her. Her optics shuddered, changing to fit with the lighting. When she did, she immediately wished she hadn't. There were two mechs above her, one being Ghost, with a serious look on his face, and the other Megatron, who was wearing his normal scowl. She let out an angry click at them, struggling but unable to move more than an inch.

After seeing that she was awake, Megatron turned to look at Ghost, "Is the data ready to be inserted?" he asked the medic, Ghost glanced over at Hook who sat by the computer. After receiving a nod from the other medic, he turned and nodded at Megatron. Megatron smirked, looking down at his prisoner, "Now then, this may overheat you, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

Impulse tried to look around, but found her head bolted down as well, that way she wouldn't be able to disrupt that wires that ran into her CPU and to the computer Hook was sitting in front of. Ghost looked down at her once last time, as if hesitant to do this, but flipped the switch above her and Hook hit something on the computer. As soon as both were turned on there was an immense pressure on her CPU, causing it to heat up. Her vents tried to cool her down in vain as her optics shuddered on and off. Still, she refused to give Megatron the pleasure of seeing her squirm or scream. Still, the pressure went away just as fast as it started, and her optics offlined for a moment as data files filled her CPU. Forgotten memories restored to her memory chip floated about her head as she went through what she had forgotten.

There was once file that caused her optics to online, bright in shock and anticipation. The bonds around her were gone, as were the wires that until recently had been on her head. She looked at Ghost, one word slipping off her glossa before she could even think twice, instinct kicking in. At that one word it was obvious that she had regained her memories, thanks to the memories in Ghost's chip. After hearing no reply, Impulse repeated it violently, demandingly, and protectively. "Caliper."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Theft**_

_**A/N: **Okay, it's been a long time since I've even looked at this fanfic. However, I just recently watched Transformers Dark of the Moon and inspiration struck to write again! Hahaha, just when I think I'm done with the fandom too, damn it. XD So yes, in this fanfiction there will be no solar harvester and no Fallen, however the Decepticons will be trying to find a way to harvest the Sun's energy to form energon._

_**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers, ironically in the time that I've been gone, I now own Ghost and Impulse is now owned my Hidans-Worship-Girl._

* * *

_The Theft_

Ironhide was the first to burst in to Impulse's quarters, weapons at the ready in vain as the room was already empty, a hole in the wall being the intruder's point of exit. He cursed under his breath, putting a com out to Prowl. _Prowl, check the hall monitor to see if there was any action around Impulse's room._

_Why? What's happened?_ Prowl sent back, the 'Bot must have been searching the building for any other intruders with the others.

_She's gone,_ he replied, _And there's clear evidence of a forced exit. Find out what's happened._

_On it._

Ironhide looked around the room, trying to find any evidence that could clue him in to what happened. However, aside from the hole in the wall, the room seemed to be as it always was. Moments later, he got a response from Prowl.

_Someone entered her room just a few Earth minutes ago. _There was a slight pause as Prowl zoomed the video file in, getting a close up of the door to Impulse's room. _It was you Ironhide._

Ironhide let a quick and short burst of air escape, the equivalent of a human scoff. _That's ridiculous, I was in my own quarters until the alarm sounded._ There was a short minute of silence between them before they both spoke one word, one name, one they were all too familiar with. _Ghost._

_I'll call everyone to the hanger, emergency Autobot meeting. _Prowl informed him, closing off the com as he sent out a message to the other Autobots. Ironhide took one last glance around the empty room, heaving a sigh of air out of his vents as he left, heading towards his quarters to meet up with Prime so that the two of them could walk to the hanger together.

When everyone was in the room, there was a chatter of voices, everyone asking what happened, where was Impulse, some even going so far as to believe that the ex-Con had left them for the Decepticons. Prowl and Ironhide quickly put an end to this, "Impulse did not leave our ranks, Impulse has been taken captive by the Decepticons."

There were a few disbelieves at this, many wondering how a Decepticon could have gotten in with the high tech security they had around the base. Prime raised a hand to silent them and Prowl took the silence as an opportunity to continue. "We believe the one who came for her was Ghost, he was using Ironhide's appearance to infiltrate the base. Let this be a lesson of how easily it is for the Decepticons to deceive us, we all must be more careful," Prowl risked a glance at Ironhide, "This just proves that even the best of us cannot be on guard at all times."

Bee frowned, optics dimming in thought. "What would the Decepticons want with Impulse anyway?" He asked, "Were they not the ones to leave her to die on the battlefield, why try and get her back?"

This time it was Ratchet who answered, "Well, she is a high ranking medic and the Decepticons are severely lacking in that department, perhaps they needed her for the injuries on their latest failure."

Prime shook his helm, "No, that wouldn't make sense. For as long as they've fought without her, her replacement, Hook, has been repairing them. They've sustained larger injuries than this and Hook and Ghost have been able to heal them properly. Things aren't adding up."

"Perhaps we need to look into this more," Prowl put in, "We can send a team out to try and locate her, they couldn't have gotten very far."

Ironhide shrugged, "Or we can wait for their move, they've never gone long without making a move either against us or the humans."

Prime let out a sigh of air from his vents, rubbing at his optics as an ache gathered behind them. "I'll assign a team tomorrow, for now we won't prove to be much use after a battle with little to no recharge." The group agreed, each one heading off to their own quarters, anxious to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Caliper." The memories had flooded her, and though the force and suddenness made her feel dizzy and nauseated, she needed to see him.

Megatron smiled, "Glad to see you're back, Impulse."

The white femme ignored him, turning her brightly glowing red optics to Ghost. "Where is he?" She asked, voice anxious as Ghost unplugged her from the computer and Hook came to stand at Megatron's side.

The silver mech turned to the medic that had replaced Impulse when they thought her to be dead. "Did you remove her memories of her time with the Autobots?"

Hook shook his head, "I was unable to completely remove them without doing more damage to her already sensitive chip, however I was able to repress them. So unless something triggers the memories she will not remember them at all, there is simply a 'gap' as if she has been unconscious the entire time." Megatron nodded, pleased with what had happened.

Megatron placed a large hand on the small femme's shoulder, "Come, Impulse. I shall show you to your sparkling." Impulse looked to Ghost, the shifting mech just watching her, as if hesitant to believe that his spark-mate now remembered everything. The white Lamborghini stood, following the Decepticon leader towards her son.

"How long was I out?" Impulse asked, looking upwards to watch the blank expression on her leader's face.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Megatron countered.

Her crimson optics shifted to her peds, dimming in thought. "I remember getting hit on the left side of my helm, a blast that came out of no where and blind sided me. I can't remember anything after that, and there is this large blank area in my memory chips, which tells me I've been unconscious for a while."

"Quite a while," Megatron added, "Two stellar cycles to be exact." There was a sharp intake of air as Impulse took that in, her fists clenching at her sides."

"I've missed so much."

Since they were lying to her anyway, Megatron built onto the current lie. "You would have been in stasis lock much longer, if we hadn't pulled you out of it. We were trying to let your processor heal on it's own, but something has been brought to my attention and I need your help."

Impulse glanced up at him, "My help? I'm not the only medic, Ghost is very skilled in that field as well, so I don't know why you would specifically need my help."

Megatron focused his gaze straight ahead, "No, I understand that. This particular 'problem' is something you alone are specialized in."

Her optics narrowed in confusion, "But my Lord," she started, "The only other thing I am specialized in is sparklings, unless you have found a mate since I have been in stasis lock."

She watched as Megatron turned his optics towards her without actually facing her. "Not a mate, simply a berth partner. Regardless, in this war there are not many sparkling medics around anymore, a very rare find. As you also know, there hasn't been a sparkling birthed since the start of the war, not counting your own sparkling, no one on this ship knows anything about birthing a sparkling. We need your assistance."

She nodded her helm, "Very well," she said, "Do I know this particular 'berth partner'?"

Megatron was silent for a long time, continuing to walk towards where Impulse's sparkling would be. "Starscream."

Impulse almost tripped over her own peds, "Are you serious? The last I knew the two of you were at each others throats all the time, battling for control." Megatron just sent her a glare out of the corner of his optics, as if threatening her to continue. She looked away, knowing she was no match for the Decepticon leader, and having more respect for the silver Decepticon to continue.

They were quiet for a moment longer before Megatron stopped, the two of them standing on the base's balcony, looking down at a field of metal dummies and targets, many Decepticons training below them. Impulse was slight confused at what they were doing there, wondering briefly if she had insulted her leader to the point where he had to stop and calm himself. However after a few moments, Megaton pointed to a particular mech being coached by none other than Starscream himself. "There."

Impulse narrowed her vision in on the smaller mech, long grown into a 'teenage' frame and almost ready to be moved into an adult one. She brought a servo up to her faceplate as she recognized the young mech. "Caliper?" She questioned, last remembering the mech as a sparkling that still fed off the feeding tube in her chassis.

Megatron nodded, leaning against a beam, "He's grown, Ghost designed the teenage frame, and he seemed to be very comfortable in it. He's been training with Starscream because he decided on an aerial alt form, which Ghost couldn't exactly train him with since he is usually a grounder himself."

She frowned, "The war is still going on then?" Megatron nodded, his eyes no longer on Caliper as he now watched the mech training him. "Has Caliper been in a battle before?"

Another nod, "Many, he is an excellent fighter, and a remarkable strategist," he commented, "Between him, Starscream, Ghost, and myself, we are very close to finding a productive way to harvest the power of the star the Earthlings call Sun. Many prototypes have been designed by them and then built by the Constructicons, all have failed so far, but we are getting closer and closer each time."

Impulse nodded, watching as Starscream noticed the two of them, speaking something to Caliper. The two started their thrusters, quietly and quickly flying up to meet them on the balcony. Caliper offered Impulse a smile, "I see you're awake, I've been waiting to really get to meet you.

Had she not had the Decepticon rule of not showing emotions, she would have allowed herself to take her sparkling into her arms and never let him go. However she just smiled at him, "You've grown."

He nodded, "It's what sparklings do," he replied, and Impulse could tell he was a coldhearted Decepticon through and through.

A spark of pride flared in her, and she turned to Starscream, "If you would follow me back to the med bay, I would like to look into your chassis and see what's going on in there." At this point Caliper tuned to his leader, excusing himself as he went back down to the training grounds. Impulse watched the mech out of the corner of her optics before turning to Starscream. "How long?"

Starscream shook his helm, "I dunno, I couldn't tell you the exact point since I was never paying attention or expecting it. But it's been a little over an Earthling month."

Impulse cursed at that, "That long? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Pulling a lie out of his aft, Megatron replied; "We couldn't, we tried of course, but all attempts failed until today."

"I see," Impulse turned, walking towards the med bay. "Come on, I'll make sure it's growing properly and there's no critical danger. When was the last battle you were in and when's the next one so that I may know and be ready?"

Megatron smiled to himself for the extra now on his side. "Last battle was about 20 Earthing hours ago, the next one will be as soon as possible."


End file.
